Sly 4
by Royal Dragoness7
Summary: Will the dangers of sly and Carmelita's lives finally bring them together?


Sly 4

A tired vixen awakes quite early and looked at her surroundings. At first she was confused, then she sighed, it would take a while for her to get used to this. She'd grown so used to waking up in her apartment next to a certain raccoon, she scolded her self. He'd left her, lied about his amnesia and snuck away. She sat up, she was actually sent on a mission to find him and his gang, at this time she was staying in a hotel in Alaska. She'd been tracking them for a few months, she didn't see why they'd be here. It was a very small town and the only thing here was a mining service and a couple of businesses. She pulled on her black boots, with white fur on the rim, over her dark blue skinny jeans. Then her matching halter top and zipped it. Last she pulled on her furry white jacket and pinned on her badge. Outside the blizzard still went on strong, she pulled up her hood. Her blue curls that were still at the storms mercy and blew wildly. She patrolled the freezing town looking for any sign of the criminals, it was about 60 degrees below zero and 11 o'clock when she couldn't handle it and needed a break. She'd started at five in the morning, she sighed and dodged another polar bear guard. She glanced up at the sunrise colored sky and saw a shape jump to the roof above. She grinned"f-finally." she hadn't realized just how cold she was. Her teeth chattered as she spoke and as she gripped the hilt of her gun pain shot up her arm. She ran as fast as her stinging legs would take her in the direction the shape had gone.

After a few minuets though, she knew she had lost who or what ever she'd seen. She went in a nearby tavern and went to the bar" a hot chocolate please." the bar tender brought it and she drank it numbly. When she got half way through it she froze. It didn't taste right, she got up and stumbled out of the tavern. She didn't realize some had followed her til she was slammed into a brick wall. She grunted and fell over, her attacker climbed onto her and ripped off her jacket as she fought her drugged stupor and fumbled for her gun. She got it in her hand and pointed it at him. He knocked it from her unsteady grip. She heard metal sliding by metal. She froze, a knife, she worked to focus her blurred vision, but by the time she focused. The knife was sliding over her now exposed stomach. She kicked him off her, then she used all her strength and focus to get her gun and shoot the man. Then she stumbled away from there, she fell many times and ripped her jeans. Cutting through her reddish orange fur and pink flesh. She was leaving a horrid blood trail her legs begged to stop and she actually ended up in the middle of no where. There was a building and she finally collapsed against the old building.

Sly's POV

" ugh... Guys i'm so bored..." murray grunted Bentley looked away from his computer" well, we need to lay low for a while" Penelope sighed from the corner. Every one else was up stairs, sly sighed and got up" I'm going for a walk." the others grunted assuring him they knew he was leaving. He ran over the roof tops thinking about a certain vixen he'd left behind. He wished he could go back and hold her, take her with him. He'd been quite worried, they hadn't seen her at all. He hadn't realized it was almost day lite till he looked into the snow. There was blood covering it, he ignored it at first, but when he got to the hide out. He realized it lead there, alarmed. He ran towards the door but realized the blood stopped before the door. He went to that spot and the sight that awaited him made him freeze up. " Carmelita !" he dropped next to her. She was almost frozen and her legs were very cut up. He stroked her blue hair and picked her up, then he did something he was sure he'd never do to a cop. He brought her in his gang's hideout, they all froze as he burst into the room. They saw he was carrying Carmelita, Bentley gave him a sharp look, he placed her on the couch. Bentley came over "she has hypothermia sly." he nodded at his friends confirmation" I know. Help her," bentley nodded" I'll do what I can, Penelope?" she came to his side" yeah?" he handed her a needle," sew the deep cut in her leg." she nodded and moved to Carmelita's leg. She felt along the front of it," i must reset the bone." she did that then sewed the cut and after they'd warmed her up she woke up and started moaning. Alerting sly, he ran back to her side and noticed her breathing was quite labored. He frowned and stroked her hair," whats wrong carm?" she didn't answer, but sly looked over her and noticed the couch and her fur was stained redder than normal. He looked over her, searching for her wounds. He couldn't find any till he lifted her arm that had been over her stomach the whole time. A monstrous cut loomed there, he gasped" oh god." he came to her face," hold on angel." he kissed her then ran to find Bentley. They fixed up the gash and sly carried her to the bathroom where he cleaned her up, then dressed her. He was surprised she didn't fight him or complain, then he realized her stare was a little too distant. He gave her a concerned glance, then laid her on his bed and then joined her, finally he fell asleep.

Carmelita's POV

The fox woke in exactly the place she'd hoped not to wake up in. She looked next to her, sly, she held back tears. He'd left her, he didn't care. She stood, but as she put wait on her broken leg. She cried out and would've hit the floor had sly didn't have such fast reflexes. He sat her down after catching her," you okay? " She looked away ," Carmelita I know your pissed at me, but I love you

And I just wanna here your voice." She shot her brown eyes to meet his," I wanted to here your voice. To get a letter, or a way to know you still loved me. Well I didn't get a letter, I didn't here your voice, you didn't tell me you loved me. Dammit ringtail I didn't even get a goodbye!" he stiffened at her honesty," it was to protect you!" she looked down at herself," I can see how well that turned out, so why did you do it? " " because I love you!" " well what if I don't love you!" she froze as she realized what she said as sly stood " sly wait!" but he left.

1year later

" you sure your ready for this sly?" Bentley asked cautiously. Sly sighed," I'm feeling better, really it was only two gun shots." Murray groaned next to him " man when did this get so hard?" sly suddenly ran from the room out into the jungle, penelope sighed" Murray..." he shrugged " what?" Bentley elbowed the hippo" you know Carmelita was the reason. Her crush on sly made her more lenient." the hippo nodded" I guess. Sorry."

Nearby, sly climbed several trees and poles, groaning now and then as his bullet wounds were stretched. Then he saw a flash light, crud... He noticed it wasn't a dim yellow guard light, but a bright white one. Another cop, he shuddered at the thought of being shot again. He steered clear of the light, then warned Bentley. " cop approaching," Bentley nodded on sly's binocucom " we'll set traps imprecation. I'll send you the coordinates to a short cut." sly nodded and headed back.

A week later

Sly had been watching the cop for a while after they found out it was Carmelita. He kept watch over her and made sure she was safe. He had missions in between though and one evening he searched for her every where. He couldn't find her, he was searching the ground for her when a flash light guard appeared. He got against a tree and felt some thing wet against his back. He turned and ran his paw over it, he pulled it back. It was red- brown, he saw that the faint stain of it lead up the tree. He climbed it and saw a familiar inspector laid there. Cuts scattered her face and neck, a particular one lead from her hair line down her chest. Then one on her waist that was quite deep, he shook her " Carmelita !" he whispered frantically. She didn't respond, he picked her up. Then ran towards the safe house, he was nearly there when a familiar figure appeared in his way" hello sly..." he groaned "neyla..," the tiger grinned evilly ,"neyla, please I have to get her to the safe house.." she stepped closer," why would I let you do that. I worked good and hard to kill her. I figure if the blood loss and poison don't kill her, infection will." sly laid the vixen down," don't make me fight you." she smirked," it won't be much of a fight." she lunged at him.

Carmelita's POV

Carmelita woke to a scuffle, she noticed it was sly and neyla, the horrid witch who'd throw her in a snake pit then used her whip to injure her. She stood shakily and held back a cry, she tried to gather enough strength to remain standing. She saw neyla pull

Out a knife. Carmelita quickly pulled out her gun and turned the shock all the way up. Then shot the girl, she fell off the raccoon. She ran to his side as the other girl ran off. She grabbed his shoulders

and shook him " sly.." she shook harder" sly! Sly!" thunder roared above and rain started to pour. It mixed with blood and tears. She started sobbing erratically " sly please! Get up! Get up, sly, sly you can't leave me! Sly listen... Listen to me." she took his face in her paws." you can't. Die, you can't because, I- I love you!" she kissed him," please wake up! I love you!" she screamed to the heavens, the rain became steadier and she sat there cry out to her lover for what seemed like forever." I love you too." she looked at his face as he smiled" hey beautiful..." she wrapped her arms tightly around him, not caring that the mud pulled them in. She held her head against his chest and drank in the sight of her lover. She was able to fight the fatigue as it threatened to crush her, ignore the pain as the snakes venom reeked havoc in her body, because something much stronger plagued her being, true love, and finally she knew happiness...

" umm.." the vixen moaned against her lovers chest. He sat up " good morning love." she smiled and kissed him " morning sly." they cuddled for a minuet. Then sly's binocucom went off, he looked threw it at Bentley ," whats up bent?" the turtle smirked" we are going on a heist that's going to be dangerous. We are going to put a stop to some villans who plan on rebuilding clockwork." sly grimaced " when?" "as soon as your ready sly, but it needs to be soon." their conversation ended, " whats wrong?" carmelita asked. sly looked grimly at the vixen next to him," we're going on a heist." she froze " when do we leave?" he put a paw on her cheek," we are leaving tonight." she nodded and started to get up, his paw on her shoulder stopped her," but your staying here." she turned around to argue but saw no uncertainty in his eyes. She knew no matter what he wouldn't let her come.

Carmelita stood on the balcony in the darkness. Her crimson dress flaring out behind her in the wind, tears slid silently down her face. She couldn't bear to see sly packing for the heist, the idea of him leaving hurt her so much. Arms went around her," love?" she didn't respond or move," please look at me." she turned in his arms, he smiled" my angel, when I return. I promise we'll have the life you want, I swear to it.." she felt him slide down to one knee " will you marry me?" she smiled and met his brown eyes" yes." she jumped on him as he stood " I love you." he held her to his chest," and I love you angel." she let him go and felt him kiss her swiftly, then she opened her eyes and he was gone.

7 1/2 months later

Carmelita waited day and night for sly to return and had caught the flu apparently. She had a temperature of 106, and nausea every time she moved. She was on the couch enduring the pain and dizziness swooping over her, when she felt something hit her hand. She looked down at it, nothing was near it. It rested on her stomach, urgently she held it against her harder. Another hit, she froze... No, no, no way. She ran to the bathroom and looked at her bulged stomach she hadn't noticed. She didn't think, she just ran to her room knowing she had to find sly, but as she almost left. She froze, this would change her life, she'd be with sly for good. No way anyone could know she was pregnant with his child. She took off her badge and found some money and clothes, but made sure she left some behind. Then she went onto the balcony, she pulled out a grenade. Pulled the pin, threw it and jumped.

Sly's POV

We were being briefed on our mission. Bentley assured all of them that if any thing went wrong we were to meet back in Paris at the safe house.

I remember that brief, and it was a good thing we had that talk. So far I was ambushed, Bentley and Penelope were stuck with a bomb about to go off. Murray and panda king were trapped and dimetri was gone. And as all the guards pulled their triggers and the bomb had one second left I closed my eyes and only thought of one thing. My angel.

Carmelita's POV

I'd been searching for a couple weeks and would've found them by now if my new partner hadn't followed me. His names six, he is a fox-cat. His has all fox features except that he had cat eyes and he was coal black. He'd slowed me down as I'd tried to ditch him, but eventually I allowed him to help me and told him my secrets. He didn't approve but said it was his duty to stay by my side. One morning in Iceland I was very excited, this place was only a few miles from where I supposed cooper and his gang were. I rushed to get ready, then six and I ran to the out post they'd gone to infiltrate. They must've been doing it then, because the lights all warned of intruders inside. We were close when suddenly a bright light flashed and boom. We both fell to the ground, clinging to their ringing ears and burning eyes. Our vision stinging and blurry, I recovered first and stood,then saw the destroyed factory and was frozen, a billion thoughts swarmed her head. I'd never see him again, hold him, feel his kiss. " no!" I screamed and ran a few feet but was tackled by six. I screamed and clawed him, and fought till i was to tired then begged to get free, to die. To see cooper scramble from the wreckage. But after an hour it was assured, no one was coming out.

As the trigger were pulled, the lights went out and I ran for it, out of the out post hoping our bomb wouldn't explode before I was out. I made it and ran as far as I could before I heard the explosion, from where I was it was faint, but I knew it had done its job. I went back to Paris expecting anything but a destroyed building where my lover lived. All the televisions in France stated the news I had forever feared to hear. Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox was dead.

*** 4 years later

" mommy! Mommy!" two voices sang in a vixens ears, she sat up and looked down at the twins who couldn't be more different. She herded them to the kitchen and fixed them breakfast. They ate as she combed through the scarlet curls of her daughters hair, the girl had fox features and was red with white on the tip of her tail, chest, face and inside of her ears. She had even redder rings on her tail which was a raccoon gene, and she had the light coca eyes like her father. The boy was very different, his coat was brown with white on his feet, paws, and ears. His eyes were a dark chocolate like his mom, and he had white rings on his tail. Carmelita smiled at her children, then sighed" get ready we're going to town. " The kids ran off to dress, they now lived in Buenos aires. In town the kids wanted to get to the stream, Carmelita sighed," fine, five minutes you two then meet right here Kay?" they both nodded and ran off. The kids were playing in the stream when the girl noticed a man sitting on the bank looking upset. He looked up to find the girl looking at him." hi!" she squeaked, he smiled half- heartedly" hey kid, what's your name?" she smiled ," Sky Marie Fo-" " and my names Carter." The raccoon on the bank smiled again "I'm Sly." Sky hugged him " so why you sad?" his smile faltered" just missing some one." sky patted his shoulder," don't be sad, we miss some one too." he rubbed her back " thanks kid." she nodded," can we be friends?" sly was about to answer when carter butted in " sky, we gotta go." she nodded" Kay, bye sly." they both ran off as he stood and sighed " see ya kids."

Carmelita and the kids headed home. She'd become a cop again and had been doing late night work of some thieves, but her old motive was gone so she hadn't really worried about finding them. She pretty much just walked around thinking about the old days and knew they'd never be the same. The kids would some times point out that every other parent had a partner, and asked why she was sad. That just made it sting more, she tried to soothe her emotional pain with physical pain, she did it every night. Her depression blocked her observation skills, and she didn't realize what harm it was causing her. Weakness from no sleep and blood loss, and she became much skinnier from not eating. The kids worried about her a lot, and one night she was on duty and was actually chasing the criminal. She lost sight of them for a second and suddenly She was face to face with them. Her hand shook and tears ran down her face," sly..." sly swallowed hard "Carm?" she fell into his arms and they kissed, she dropped her gun and melted into his embraced. She held him to her, begging him to hold her and never let go. He picked her up and carried her home. She tiptoed through the halls to her room, sly wondered but didn't question why she was being so quite. They got into the bedroom, he laid down and pulled her onto him. She ran her hands over his torso, drinking in the sight of him. She prayed it wasn't a dream and didn't want to sleep, but she just couldn't go with no sleep for one more night.

The next morning she woke and felt for her lover, she sat up when she didn't feel any thing. It was still dark in the room so probably very early. She started panicking and went into the bathroom. She couldn't hear anything over her harsh breathing and racing heart rate. Her vision was blurry as she got the knife from under the sink and started slicing. After a few minuets she was a little more calm as she left the physical pains wash over her. She sat in a pool of blood still cutting ignoring the world around her. About that time sly exited the shower to the frightful scene. He ran over to her," Carmelita!" she looked up through her blood shot eyes and tears. He put his arms around her and took the knife "why did you do that!" she moaned and tried to get the knife ," your. Not real, your never real.." he pulled her up and kisses her " I am real." she stroked his face," but how? The out post... It blew up." he gave a confused look." I had to find you... I had to tell you..." he smiled at her " tell me what?" she smirked," it would be better to show you." he was confused again, she wrapped up her arms in bandages and went to the living room down stairs," wait here." he nodded and she went to the kids' rooms and woke them telling them she had some one for them to meet. They jumped up and ran down the hall into sly's arms. Carmelita was surprised now," uh, well sly these are your kids." both kids smiled." sly is our daddy?" she nodded and watched as they told him every thing. They bonded very well, sky and him especially. Soon she spent every day with him, he was afraid to teach her though, you see she wanted to be a thief like her daddy. She begged and cried, but still he refused. He taught carter though, this upset her, for her brother was stronger than her and taller than her, and a boy, but she knew she could do it do the little fox-coon trained her self. Promising to prove her self, her mother knew of these trainings, but let her continue. Carmelita did keep a close eye on her, from a far. She admired her daughter's heart as she fought through the pain of learning. One day though sly caught her and brought her home. Carmelita listened as he scolded her," sky why would you pull such a stunt, you could've been killed! Why; is a few tricks that important to you?" Carmelita stepped into the room and met her brown eyes to his," she was trying to be like you. " she answered softly , he frowned," she's nothing like me.." sky started sobbing and ran off. Sly crossed his arms , his fiancé put her paws on his shoulders." don't you see sly.. She is you." his eyes widened, but she continued. Daring his to refuse it," she fights threw the pain and fatigue, the failures and no one there to help her or cheer her on, just to follow in her fathers foot steps." his gaze softens. Then he leans in and kisses her passionately, she smiles," I love you." he gives a sneaky smile," so how about that promise I made you. " she frowned," you've already given me the life I wanted." he smiled," almost, but we still have to get married angel."

The little white specks sprinkle down from the dark sky, the moon illuminates the scene in front of the eiffel tower. A blue haired vixen faces a raccoon, their

Children stood in front of them as sly said to her," Carmelita I promise to be yours and only yours, to protect you as I always have, to hold you and love you for as long as we both shall live."" sly, I promise I will be yours and only yours. To have and to hold you, to love you. You've always protected me, so now it's my turn." the preacher nods," by the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." they kissed and refused to let go of each other threw the night.

****3 months later

Carmelita stood on their balcony, six had come to her with horrid news of an old enemy. An assassin intent on killing her and her family. She stared down at the beautiful city, the kids were staying in the hideout with him. So Carmelita left, hoping he'd understand.


End file.
